Complot
by JPepa
Summary: Mione se que algo te pasa ·dijo Harry, no era una pregunta sino un hecho que no admitía replicas ·y se por quién te pasa. el corazón se me freno en ese mismo instante, tan obvio era? ... Dramione  oneshot.


**Holiii ) gente linda qe viene a leer mi fic (gracias) a todoos, por darle una oportunidad, se aceptan sugerencias, cosas lindas, criticas, cualquier cosa qe los haga feliz ) porqe asi se vive la vida D**

**esta oneshot nacio asi en mi cabeza y al ser el primero, tengaan piedad.**

**se lo dedico a LynnPirata y a Pilaa gente copn mas cerebro qe me aguantan todos los diaas )**

* * *

Complot

-No puede ser, yo no estoy pensando en ella- trate de convencerme a mi mismo – ella es una sangre sucia, no merece que piense en ella – por alguna extraña razón me costo demasiado pensar en ella de esa manera- todo esto es por culpa de Blaise si no me hubiera visto cuando la ayude, pero como no hacerlo aquella tarde que para su sorpresa ella no venia con su habitual carga de libros, ni con los pesados de sus amigotes San Potter y la Comadreja, venia sola en su mundo cuando sin darse cuenta chocó contra mi y se cayo al suelo.

Mi mano, casi involuntariamente, se tendió para poder ayudarla a levantarse. Con desconfianza la acepto procurando ir se rápido, pero en el preciso momento en el que nuestras manos se juntaron un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, y al parecer el de ella también, porque se aparto rápidamente-claro que mas podría hacer yo insultándola tantos años y ahora pretendo que acepte mi ayuda como si nada- pensó Draco.

En fin desde aquel día no pude olvidar la suavidad de sus manos y me sorprendía a mi mismo pensando en ella, claro que cuando me daba cuenta me reprendía a mi mismo. Zabini no ha sido de gran ayuda, ya se que él era la única persona a la que podía llamar amigo, pero me conocía demasiado y supo que algo me pasaba cuando me encontró mirándola en plena clase de Pociones.

_FLASHBACK_

_-Draco que haces?- pregunto su moreno amigo._

_-pociones Blaise, que se supone que estoy haciendo?- dije apartando la mirada de una muy concentrada Hermione._

_-mirando a Granger_, _y parecías muy concentrado. Sabes esto va a sonar raro pero no es una mala persona, si te interesa tendrías que tratar de conocerla no te parece?_

_-estas loco Zab desde cuando hablas así de una sangre sucia?- me insulte en el mismo momento que dije eso, pero no debía aparentar debilidad, soy un Malfoy, aunque en este momento no estoy seguro si eso debería darme orgullo o vergüenza._

_-Hey! Los dos sabemos que defendemos esos principios solo por obligación de nuestros padres, pero a mi no me engañas no te crees esas estupideces de las diferencias de sangre, después de todo ella es mejor alumna que tu.-dijo mi único amigo y se dio vuelta para seguir preparando su poción, dejándome con mucho en que pensar._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Desde ese momento, gracias a Blaise, comencé a plantearme que era verdad yo no creía en esa estupidez de la sangre, yo no era mejor que ella en muchos aspectos.

·····

-No puede ser, esto no me esta pasando a mi. No puedo estar enamorada de él es un Malfoy- dije como si eso lo explicara todo – él me odia y yo lo ¿odio? Es verdad que esta teniendo un comportamiento extraño desde hace un tiempo lo encontré mirándome en el Gran Comedor y aquella ves cuando tropecé con él, creí que me gritaría, pero en cambio me ayudo a levantarme, lo que no me dejo mas tranquila, sino por el contrario cuando me toco me recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. No se que significó eso, pero tampoco tengo ganas de averiguarlo- pensé mientras me dirigía a la biblioteca.

·····

-De acuerdo, es un hecho, no puedo dejar de mirarla, por que esto me pasa a mi y justamente con ella?-pensé mientras la miraba en plena clase de transformaciones.- algo extraño le estaba pasando se la veía desconcentrada, y no levantaba la mano para contestar las preguntas de la profesora McGonagall.

-porque me afectaba tanto verla tan mal, como si un problema derrumbara su perfecto mundo?- "porque la quieres" dijo una voz dentro de mi, una extraña voz, una que nunca quiero escuchar, la voz del corazón.

Creo que ese fue el hacho que provoco el gran cambio, me había dado cuenta que la quería y aunque me costara tenia que aceptarlo. Después de todo un Malfoy nunca se queda con las ganas de hacer algo, y lo que mas quería era estar con ella.

·····

Entre al Gran Comedor, me senté en la mesa de Gryffindor alejada de todos para cenar cuando alguien se me acerca.

-Mione, quiero hablar contigo- me dijo mi morenazo amigo de pelo azabache y ojos verdes.

-que pasa Harry?-conteste mientras buscaba con la mirada a cierto rubio de ojos grises, no podía dejar de pensar en él, era un hecho Draco había logrado confundirme, esperen ¿dije Draco¿Desde cuando es Draco y no Malfoy?

-Mione se que algo te pasa- dijo Harry, no era una pregunta sino un hecho que no admitía replicas- y se por quién te pasa.- el corazón se me freno en ese mismo instante, tan obvio era?- Se que es por él- dijo mirando al rubio- yo también lo veo extraño, y veo el brillo de tu mirada cada vez que lo miras- en ese mismo momento los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas, me sentía tan feliz de tener un amigo que me conociera tan bien y que me quisiera ayudar.

-Harry gracias, sentía que sino hablaba con alguien explotaría, pero tampoco podía hablar de esto, no se si lo quiero aceptar, no se si esto esta bien-dije dejando que algunas lagrimas corrieran por mis mejillas.

-Mione no pienses, solo deja que tu corazón actúe- dijo simplemente –sabes que **siempre** tendrás mi apoyo, y se que el de Ron también, aunque se pasen todo el día peleando el quiere lo que te haga feliz-dijo con un sonrisa en el rostro y me abrazo mientras yo seguía llorando.

·····

-ahora si lo mato- pensé cuando miraba con odio a cierto moreno de ojos verdes que estaba haciendo llorar a SU Hermione- si la hace derramar mas lagrimas me encargare de que sufras Potter.

-hey! Rubio, te estoy hablando.- lo tenia a Blaise haciéndome señas en frente de mi nariz.

-que pasa Blaise?-dije tratando de disimular mirando mi cena.

Zabini que no era ningún tonto (claro era mi amigo) se dio cuenta que miraba a cierta castaña que estaba siendo abrazada por Potter.

-Anda y decile lo que te pasa- me dijo y por primera vez en mi vida sentí que alguien me estaba apoyando en lo que de verdad quería hacer, al diablo con Voldemort, con mi papa, con mi sangre y con mi familia, lo único que quería era a ella y sabia que nunca me iba a arrepentir de esa decisión.

·····

-Como demonios me pude olvidar que tenia ronda de prefectos justo con ella- me insulte en el mismo momento que Snape me llamo para "recordármelo". Es verdad que le quería decir toda la verdad pero no es misma noche, estaba ¿nervioso? Jaja, nervioso un Malfoy quién lo diría.

·····

-PORQUE CON EL?!?- me grite a mi misma en mi habitación, claro la profesora McGonagall me había llamado para recordarme que tendría que hacer la ronda con el esa misma noche, me trate de tranquilizar, estaba bien yo sabia que contaba con el apoyo de mis amigos, pasara lo que pasara

·····

-OK, todo era un verdadero fracaso-pensé, es verdad no la había tratado mal, incluso la trate amablemente, pero cada vez que iba a hablar con ella me quedo paralizado- no puede ser tengo que juntar valor y llevarla al punto en el que se de una oportunidad, no podría ir y decirle después de todos estos años de insultos "hola Hermione, estoy enamorado de ti" Jaja, esa frase sonaba muy graciosa viniendo de mi. Y antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta ella había juntado el valor que yo no tuve y creo la tan ansiada situación.

-son lindas, verdad?- me pregunto, como me vio con cara de no saber de que me hablaba me aclaro- las estrellas, son hermosas, verdad?- y entonces me di cuenta, estábamos en la torre de astronomía y el firmamento estaba tan salpicado de estrellas que resultaba hermoso, ese era el momento, ahora o nunca.

- Tan hermosas como tu- dije sin mi habitual dejo de arrogancia, sino con una simple sonrisa que denotaba verdad.

Lo que paso en ese momento la shockeo tanto que aproveche y me acerque a ella. Percibí su olor a frutillas, característico en su piel, todo el tiempo que había vivido sin percibir ese olor. Pereció reaccionar al tenerme cerca y me dijo – porque estas tan diferente?-con una cara que tenia una mezcla de esperanza y angustia. –Por vos- le conteste y cada vez me acercaba mas a sus labios. – como se que esto no es mentira, una farsa, una apuesta, una actuación o lo que sea?- me pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Porque esto no se puede actuar- dije simplemente y corte la única distancia que había entre nuestros labios para darle el beso mas dulce que había dado a alguien en toda mi vida, esperando en ese beso demostrarle todo el amor que tenia para darle, y para mi completo asombro me correspondió, demostrándome que ella tenia mas dulzura para darme, solo para mi.

·····

-Esto no podría ir peor- pensé, el me había tratado muy amablemente, y yo nada, no había actuado cuando debería. Tenia que hablarle, tenia que lograr que me hablara por lo menos para escuchar su voz y saber que no era parte de un sueño.

-son lindas, verdad?-le dije, ni siquiera pensé solo vi las estrellas y me salio del alma, siempre me gusto admirarlas, y precisamente en la torre de astronomía tenias la impresión de poder llegar a tocarlas. Cuando vi su cara de perplejidad le aclare – las estrellas, son hermosas, verdad?- con todo el asombro del mundo (cosa que se reflejo en mi cara) me respondió – tan hermosas como tu- me dijo con una ¿sonrisa? Si una sonrisa sincera de parte de Draco Malfoy. No estoy segura de cuando se acerco a mi y lo único que pude decirle era la pregunta que rondaba mi cabeza hace unas semanas –porque estas tan diferente?- el con su sonrisa aun en la cara me dijo- Por vos- y se acerco mas a mi. – como se que esto no es mentira, una farsa, una apuesta, una actuación o lo que sea?- le dije mordiéndome el labio como siempre que estaba nerviosa.

–porque esto no se puede actuar- fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que el gusto a menta que tenia naturalmente se sintiera en mi boca, un beso en el que me demostró lo dulce que podía llegar a ser y por primera vez en mi vida seguí el consejo de Harry "no pienses, deja que tu corazón actúe" le correspondí al beso con lo único que tenia, amor.

Nos separamos porque teníamos que respirar, pero antes de que me diera cuenta el me tenia aferrada con sus brazos diciéndome

–Te amo Hermione Granger-

-Yo también Draco Malfoy- y nos quedamos ahí con solo las estrellas de testigo, sabiendo que no iba ser fácil pero que nos teníamos el uno al otro.

Sin saberlo teníamos dos morenos espectadores…

-sabia que Draco podría, y tu que no confiabas en el Potter- dijo con una sonrisa

-si confiaba en el, pero Hermione le brindo mucha ayuda, eso no me lo niegues Zabini.-contesto Harry.

-Vamonos dejémoslos que tengan intimidad-dijo Blaise

Y los dos morenos se marcharon sonriendo sabiendo que sus amigos los matarían cuando se enteraran de su complot.

Fin

* * *

me meresco un review ) ??

solo apretas el botoncito que dice "GO" ↓ i yo me entero si te gusto, o si no. besoos


End file.
